officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Style January 2018
The catalog was released on January 4, 2018. It was the first catalog ever released on Club Penguin Online. Colors :See main article: Color Backgrounds New Backgrounds *Clouds Background *Cut-out Background *Igloo Background *Ice Fishing Background *Patio View Background *Fluffy Stuffie Background *Emotes Background *Beach Day BG Items New Items *The Up Sweep *The County Fair *Toasty Cocoa *Orange Balloon *Party Bracelets *Teal Tee *Green Tee *Pink Tee *The Right On *Green Tuff Jacket *Leather Moccasins *The Right Direction *Brown Glasses *No Fuss Denim Jacket *Hipster Hightops *Indigo Pompoms *The Punktails *Puffle Pirate Dress *Purple Cuckoo Ka-Shoes *Onyx Dragon Outfit *Onyx Dragon Feet *The Rad Helmet *Spot-On Snowsuit *Puffy Parka *The Supersonic *Supersonic Speed Suit *Neon Electro Hoodie *Pop Princess Outfit *Color Splash Hoodie *Crow's Nest Vest *Dinosaurus Rex *The Tubular *Sled Tube Suit *Sled Tube Boots *Compact *Makeup Palette *Thin Mustache *Lashful Eyes *Jellyfish Necklace *Priceless Necklace *Beach Chain *Gold Chandelier Earrings *Daisy Glasses *Orange Tie *Charm Bangle *Card-Jitsu Carryall *Stuffed Suitcase *The High Flyer *CP Air Uniform *Resort Brochure *The Super Fly *Black Checkered Shoes *Red Street Smart Outfit *Spy Visor *The Free Spirit *Plaid Shell Purse *Daisy Daydream Outfit *Spiky Dubstep Purse *Seafoam Slip Ons *Strawberry Cake Purse *The Adored *Daisy Chain *Downtown Dress *Cotton Sandals *The Easy Breezy *Cat Eye Sunglasses *Beach Ready Outfit *Pink Flip Flops *The Flame *Rap Battler *Lime Lyricist *The Riot *The Silver Sweep *Coral Beach Dress *Mint Beach Dress *The Fiery Flair *Utopia Makeup *Metropolis Makeup *Interstellar Makeup *Starshine Makeup *Royal Eyelashes *Icy Eyelashes *Fancy Lashes *Winged Eyeliner Penguin at Work *Ice Cream Vendor Miscellaneous *Black Toque *Press Cap *Caveguin Helmet *Cop Cap *Police Helmet *Driver's Cap *Purple Toque *The Styled Messy *Cat Burglar Mask *Police Aviators *Pixel Shades *Mask *Nautical Necklace *Elf Suit *City's Finest Uniform *Up To No Good Suit *Ghost Catcher Uniform *Furry Shorts *Goes with Everything Shirt *Popcorn *Yellow Monster Wings *Trusty Spear *Break a Leg Cast *Blue Skater Shoes *Hard Hat *Green Ball Cap *Pink Ball Cap *Pilgrim Hat *Top Hat *Chef Hat *Jester Hat *Blue Earmuffs *Red Ball Cap *Blue Ball Cap *Admirals Hat *Bonnet *Divers Helmet *Gold Viking Helmet *Snowboard Helmet *Firefighter Hat *Clown Hair *Bird Mascot Head *Stocking Cap *Woodsman's Hat *Cocoa Bunny Ears *The Rocker *The Spikester *The Disco *The Flutterby *The Sunstriker *The Surf Knot *Pink Visor *The Firestriker *Frankenpenguin Hat *Faery Hair *Snowman Head *The Freestyle *The Shamrocker *Swim Cap and Goggles *The Befluttered *The Starlette *The Sidewinder *Ring Master Hat *White Head Band *Baseball Helmet *The Posh *Outback Hat *The Flow *The Sunray *The Shock Wave *Dazzling Blue Top Hat *The Tousled *The Vibrant *Cumberband Hat *The Prep *The Chill Out *Snow Fairy Hair *Blizzard Wizard Hat *Ogre Ears *Yellow Toque *The Sidekick *Reindeer Head *The Vintage *Brown Teal Cap *The Frost *The Brunette *The Elegant *The Scarlet Star *The Short & Sweet *The Part *Red Mohawk *Puffle Cap *Green Hard Hat *Brown Striped Fedora *Green Cap *White Cocoa Bunny Ears *The Band *The Trend *The Bonny Curls *First Mate's Hat *Striped Pirate Bandanna *Swashbuckler's Hat *Commander's Hat *The Razzmatazz *The Aquamarine *The Adventurer *The Sunburst *The Flip *The Golden Waves *Yellow Climbing Helmet *Red Climbing Helmet *The Summer Tussle *Jam Cap *The Sun Rays *Cleo Headdress *The Side Swept *The Skater *The Chic *Elf Pigtails *Blue Goggles *3D Glasses *Designer Glasses *White Diva Sunglasses *Aviator Sunglasses *Curly Mustache *Humbug Spectacles *Pink Snorkel *Green Snorkel *Ski Goggles *Green Face Paint *Yellow Face Paint *Adventure Face Paint *Red Face Paint *Blue Face Paint *Castaway Face Paint *Gray Beard *Santa Beard *Pink Diva Shades *Sleet Stopper *Snow Stopper *Slush Stopper *Blue Aviator Shades *Blue Starglasses *Indigo Sunglasses *Golden Shades *Pink Starglasses *Mask of Justice *Fiendish Mask *Valiant Mask *Sinister Mask *Giant White Sunglasses *Watermelon Tiki Paint *Apple Tiki Paint *Grape Tiki Paint *Pineapple Tiki Paint *The Mystery *The Golden Secret *The Phantom *Butler Brow *Old Maid Makeup *Mystic Makeup *Majestic Makeup *Prehistoric Tusks *Caveguin Face Paint *Biggest Brow *Grillz *2 Cool Glasses *Blue Scarf *Snare Drum *Pendant Necklace *Ruffle Collar *Seeing Spots Scarf *Messenger Bag *Cheesy Necktie *Mullet Necktie *Smiley Necktie *Jade Necklace *Vinyl Messenger Bag *McKenzie's Necklace *Pink Designer Scarf *Green Trendy Scarf *Blue Striped Scarf (ID 3012) *Compass *Flower Messenger Bag *Flame Messenger Bag *Blue Striped Scarf (ID 3035) *Smitten Scarf *Checkered Tote *Green Cotton Scarf *Gold Chain *Conga Drums *Surf Necklace *All Access Pass *Blue Climbing Rope *Yellow Climbing Rope *Purple Rugby Scarf *Popcorn Tray *Blue Patched Bag *Polka-Dot Bandanna *Royal Blue Robe *Raindrop Necklace *Pink Zebra Scarf *Bumblebee Scarf *Noteworthy Necklace *Silver Star Necklace *Blue Accordion *Tundra Board *Electric Pink Snowboard *Blast-Off Board *Abracadabra Cape *Magician's Cloak *Pegasus Wings *Feather Necklace *Supreme Toy Sack *Bronze Music Note Necklace *Blue Scuba Tank *Aqua Bead Necklace *Cornflower Scarf *Purple Beaded Necklace *Golden Wings *Video Camera (ID 3121) *Pauldrons of Justice *Fiendish Pauldron *Toothy Necklace *Kukui Nut Necklace *Clam Shell Collar *Sea Foam Pearls *Leather Satchel *Puffle Care Sash *Gold Charm Necklace *Sleigh Bells *Thick Hide Cloak *Prehistoric Necklace *Great Bone Cloak *Stone Bow Tie *Lavender Knit Scarf *Tags *Daisy Chain *14K Fish Necklace *Hawaiian Shirt *Wetsuit *Clown Suit *Jean Jacket *Ballerina *Long Johns *Leprechaun Tuxedo *Red Letterman Jacket *Lifeguard Shirt *Firefighter Jacket *Safety Vest *Ski Patrol Jacket *Red Baseball Uniform *Blue Baseball Uniform *Sport Bikini *Sarong *Divers Suit *Orange Rocker Shirt *Black Cowboy Shirt *Pink Cowgirl Shirt *Green Vest *Purple Figure Skating Dress *Snowman Body *Gingerbread Costume *Yellow Winter Jacket *Spikester Threads *Freestyle Threads *Racing Swimsuit *Mountain Climber Gear *Swashbuckler Outfit *Blue Tuxedo *Lavender Gown *Blue Dazzle Dress *Black Party Dress *White Tuxedo *Amethyst Dress *Pink Tennis Outfit *Orange Tennis Outfit *Purple Wetsuit *Yellow Summer Outfit *Orange Hawaiian Outfit *Blue Star Swimsuit *Blue Board Shorts *Black Hawaiian Shorts *Green Flower Bikini *Rocker Outfit *Dazzling Blue Tuxedo *Electro T-Shirt *Pink Polka-Dot Dress *Pilot's Jacket *Girl's Sweater Vest *Boy's Sweater Vest *Ring Master Outfit *Snow Fairy Dress *Butterfly Dress *Blizzard Wizard Robe *Ladybug Suit *Fuzzy Experiment *Black Whirlpool Snowsuit *Reindeer Costume *Tree Costume *Cozy Winter Coat *Puffle Pullover *Pink Quilted Coat *Orange Vest *Summer Threads *Buttercup Ball Gown *Petal Pattern Dress *Ruffle Dress *Classy T-Shirt *Admirals Coat *Lumberjack Look *White Cocoa Bunny Costume *Rustic Tunic *City Top and Jacket *Squire Outfit *Seafarer's Gown *Pirate Lass *Swashbuckler's Coat *Coral Mermaid *Tropical Mermaid Costume *Castaway's Clothing *Floral Bikini *Yellow Pop Outfit *Yellow Expedition Jacket *Blue Expedition Jacket *Blue Duck *Waddle On Hoodie *Magenta Sunset Hoodie *Yellow Tracksuit *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Snow Jacket *Pink Sled Coat *Santa Suit *Life Jacket *Checked Crop Coat *Gold Wristwatch *Silver Watch *Pot O'Gold *Black Electric Guitar *Snow Shovel *Violin *Silver Surfboard *Flame Surfboard *Daisy Surfboard *Tennis Racket *Crystal Staff *Spikester Cuffs *Green Shield *Orange Shield *Purple Shield *Acoustic Sunburst Guitar *Pink Electric Guitar *Microphone (clothing) *Checkered Flag *Denim Purse *Bracers *Binoculars *Blue Puffle Stuffie *Smitten Mittens *Teal Bracelet *Black MP3000 *Floral Clutch Bag *Brown Leather Cuffs *Water Bottle *Pirate Arm Bands *Foraged Bracelet *Leather Watch *Garden Shovel *First Aid Kit *Cosmic Umbrella *Polka Dot Umbrella *Candy Cane Wing-warmers *Paddle *Pink MP3000 *Gold Shield *Stompin Bob Cuff *Green and Blue Maracas *Oil Slick Guitar *Telescope *Treasure Maps *Bangles *Bunch of Balloons *Dumbbells *Ghoul Detector 3000 *Ghostly Gallop *Fire Blossom Fan *Water Lotus Fan *Sushi Tray *Candy Cane Cane *Green MP3000 *Pearl Clutch Bag *Fireworks Bangle *Thunder Blade *Acid Guitar! *Sweet Spikester Cuffs *Freezing Super Gloves *Shocking Super Gloves *Cosmic Super Gloves *Grape Spear *Kiwi Purse *Lime Laptop *Antique Mirror *Pocket Watch *Masquerade Fan *Mint Purse *Rugged Radio *Green Chic Purse *Brown Shoes *Black Sneakers *Ballet Shoes *Blue Sneakers *Running Shoes *Yellow Sandals *Winter Boots *Bunny Slippers *Cowboy Boots *Elf Shoes *Yellow Rubber Boots *Pink Sandals *Brown Sandals *Blue Rollerskates *Pink Rollerskates *Wool Socks *Fuzzy Boots *Pink Flippers *Blue Flower Sandals *White Dress Shoes *Tennis Shoes *Plated Shoes *Pointy Shoes *Green Hiking Boots *Burgundy Buckle Shoes *Ladybug Shoes *Vintage Shoes *Untied Sneakers *Pink Canvas Shoes *Gray Boots *Nautical Boots *Commander's Boots *Yellow Hiking Shoes *Red Hiking Shoes *Clown Shoes *Blue Striped Rubber Boots *Snowboard Boots *Lumberjack Boots *Blue Canvas Shoes *Astro Boots *Peak Boots *Rooster Feet *Stompin' Boots *Orange Frankenfeet *Seismic Sandals *Brown Snow Bunny Boots *Magenta Sandals *Sparkly Sea Foam Slippers Flags :See main article: Flags